Naruto, King of Games
by Electronight
Summary: Naruto, due to a mistake when testing a new seal, is sent into the Yu-Gi-Oh Gx world and with no known way of getting home, He decides to go to Duel Academy and aim for the top, his goal now is to become the next King of Games, possible NarutoxHarem


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Jutsus"/"Summons /Monsters/Kyuubi Speaking"**

AN/ This is the last story I'm gonna add for a while, I'm gonna work on updating this, No need for Naruto and Naruto the Familiar of Zero. I decided to do this because I always liked the idea of a Naruto themed deck with shinobi cards and all, also if there are any idea's you have for cards PM me them or put them in a review any of the cards I use I'll give credit to the ones who came up with it. Anyway on with the story

Story start

* * *

As Naruto sat on the train he thought about how the hell he ended up in this situation, it was hard to believe the cause of it all was one wrong brushstroke. _'Stupid Ero-Sennin couldn't spend two minutes to check the damn seal, but no his research was more important'_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

In a clearing about an hour outside of Konoha, Naruto and Jiraiya were working on Naruto's sealing skills, well Naruto was at least. "Dammit Ero-Sennin could you stop your damn peeping and help me out here!" Naruto shouted at the older man, who was peeking at a lake just off to the side of the clearing where there was a group of girls splashing each other in the water.

"Quiet brat" Jiraiya hissed "You're gonna scare them off" he said quietly with a light blush. Naruto just sighed; there was nothing he could do when Jiraiya got like this, so he continued trying to draw out a seal from memory.

The seal he was trying to draw was a teleportation seal, from what Jiraiya had said it was the first step of the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), but even being the first step it was a fairly complicated seal itself, though it wasn't a seal designed for battle because it would only teleport you to a destination seal that it was paired with, like the one Jiraiya had drawn on the other side of the clearing when they first got there.

The simple fact was that both the teleportation seal and the destination seal took too long to create to make it a battle worthy technique, but it was where the original idea of the Hiraishin came from, the idea of teleporting yourself to a seal.

So since Jiraiya wanted Naruto to learn the Hiraishin he had to learn this, which wouldn't be that big of a problem if Jiraiya was actually teaching him, a perverted giggle was heard and it caused Naruto to twitch meaning he accidentally joined two lines in the seal that were meant to be separate.

"Alright I'm done, hmm I think that's right at least" he said while scratching his head looking over the seal. "Oi Ero-sennin would you check this!" Naruto shouted over to Jiraiya, who was still peeping at the girls in the lake but now was also scribbling things down in a notebook.

Jiraiya's eyes flicked over to the seal Naruto had drawn checking over it, but before he could finish completely checking it there was a scream of "Eek My top!" from one of the girls in the lake which drew his attention away, and with his eyes back on the girls he said "It's fine brat".

"You're sure?" Naruto asked to which Jiraiya just nodded his head, "Right then I'm going to test it out, I wanna see what it feels like to teleport" Naruto said excitedly and he then moved over to stand in the centre of the seal he had drawn and channelled his chakra through his feet and into the seal.

Then there was a loud tearing sound and a flash of white light and the last thing Naruto heard was Jiraiya's shout of "Shit, Naruto!" before everything went dark.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Then he remembered waking up in the seal and hearing the Kyuubi congratulating him on being the first human to discover inter-dimensional travel, before telling him the chances of him ever going back were extremely slim even more so since it was an accident when he made the seal and didn't know what he had to change to make it again.

But it seemed his luck had stuck with him through to this world though, as when he woke up he found himself in the home of, and face to face with probably one of the only people on this world who might believe his story, and probably the person who could help him the most, Pegasus J. Crawford.

After explaining what had happened and some of his past to Pegasus, and resting a few days from the exhaustion of travelling between worlds, even with his godly amount of chakra he was basically drained completely to the point that without the Kyuubi he probably would have died. Once he was rested Pegasus had then started to explain to Naruto about this world he was now in and all of the technology he was unfamiliar with.

Pegasus had also personally taught him about duel monsters and it was safe to say with him being the creator of the game he couldn't have asked for a better teacher, Naruto had insisted that he had to do something to pay for Pegasus's hospitality and so he began running errands for him just simple things, and he also started to tell him stories of his past missions and some of the things he had done, people he had met and some of the other shinobi he knew.

With everything Pegasus had done for him Naruto already felt that he owed the man more than he could ever repay, he had taken him in and took care of him even though he was a stranger, he believed his story when so many others would have just called him crazy and then taught him about this world and helped him adjust to the change, he was easily one of Naruto's precious people now.

And then he had went and done even more for him, when Naruto had showed an interest in duelling Pegasus had insisted that he be allowed to make Naruto a personal deck, and he had made one based on his stories of the people he knew back in his world and the different techniques he had shown him and told him about, and when Naruto had finally asked why he had done all this for him he had just smiled and replied why did he need a reason to help someone in need.

Right there Naruto promised that with the deck that Pegasus had made he would become the next king of games.

Over the time Naruto had stayed with Pegasus he had come to see him as an older brother figure much like Iruka and Pegasus had come to see him as a little brother, and a few weeks ago, Pegasus had told Naruto about duel academy and Naruto had decided he would go, thinking it would be a good place to start off his journey to becoming king of games.

And so that is why he was on a train, he was heading towards the place where his practical exam was going to take place, when the train suddenly screeched to a halt _'Ah shit'._

* * *

"Ah Dammit I'm late, I can't believe the damn train stopped, how the hell did a cow get on the tracks anyway" Naruto ranted as he ran through a city park, he was wearing a dark grey jacket with two white stripes running down both arms and it had the kanji for maelstrom on the back and a dark orange t-shirt under that, a pair of jeans held up by a belt, the belt buckle being the shape of a foxes head and a pair of dark trainers, he was dodging and weaving past people, who all turned to stare at him shocked as he was unconsciously channelling chakra into his legs meaning he was running at shinobi speeds.

"Hey watch out" Naruto called as he ran but unfortunately the person only turned around instead of moving away, Naruto managed to move enough that he only hit against his shoulder but at the speed he was going It was enough to make the man stumble, but it put Naruto off balance so he ended up falling.

"Crap, sorry about that I'm pretty late" Naruto apologized to the man as he started to get up and then checked his duel disk and deck to make sure both were okay.

"Are you a duelist?" the man asked suddenly causing Naruto to blink in surprise to the sudden question. "Uh yeah... I'm going to take the exam to get into duel academy Naruto answered now standing in front of the man.

"Eh ... wait you're" Naruto spoke but was cut off from finishing when the man reached into his deck pouch and pulled out a card saying "Something is telling me you should have this" and after saying that he handed Naruto the card and began to walk off with a final "good luck".

"Ah Thank you very much" Naruto called after the man to which the man waved over his shoulder. Naruto then looked down at the card he was given. It was a Kitsune card with a picture of a one tailed Kitsune on it, but then red chakra enveloped the card and it began to change,(you can probably guess what it changed to).

Naruto quickly put the card away resolving to talk to Pegasus about it when he next got the chance, then Naruto realized that he was still late, "Ah shit, I've gotta move" he said to himself before once more running towards the place where the exams were going on.

* * *

Test centre

* * *

A man in a black suit and shades checked his watch before nodding towards the two women, who were there to mark the applicants attendance, signalling to the two of them that the time was up, they were about to start packing the stuff away when they heard someone shout.

"Oi wait" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and over a railing to land in the parking lot of the place that they were taking the tests and said "Number 110 Naruto Uzumaki ... I'm here on time right?" he asked but the only answer he got was the blinking of the three people.

* * *

Inside

* * *

Naruto got inside just in time to see someone beat his examiner by using a combo with ring of destruction and winning the duel. "That was a pretty good combo huh?" Naruto asked the person who was next to him, a short kid with glasses and oddly styled blue hair.

"Of course ... he's examinee number 1, Daichi Misawa-kun" the kid said, "So that's what it means to be number one then ... " Naruto said trailing off towards the end.

"But since I'm low down being 119 I might not be accepted even though I won my duel" the kid said depressingly, "Don't worry about it" Naruto said with his fox like grin, his grin being infectious as the kid started to smile a little as well, "And sure, I'm the same as you, I'm number 110" Naruto said.

"Eh you're an examinee?" the kid asked slightly confused, Naruto replied with a nod and the kid continued on "Well the group 100 exam has already finished" and hearing this caused Naruto face vault.

* * *

Over in the examiners booth they were arguing about whether or not Naruto should be allowed to be tested but only Dr. Chronos was against it "We have no need to test someone who only turned up at the last minute" Chronos said while another examiner argued "But he has the right to take the test since he registered in time, there may have been a train accident before the test" "It will be unfair if we don't test him" agreed another one of the examiners.

Then Chronos's phone began ringing and he quickly answered "Yes, this is me ... Oh headmaster" the voice on the other side began talking to him and Chronos began getting angry at what was being said and when the other voice was finished Chronos ground out "As you wish" he then stood up and lied to the other examiners saying "I must perform this duel test myself" and he then started to walk off.

"P-Please wait ..." an examiner stuttered out "Professor Chronos please take an exam deck from the box" and Chronos turned with a humph and replied "I don't need one, I'll use my own" before continuing to walk off to get prepared for the duel.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Daichi Misawa was sitting down and started taking his duel disk off when Naruto who was just behind him said "You're pretty good" making Misawa turn around.

"Yeah" was all that he said Naruto carried on though "You're probably the second best duelist out of the examinees" Naruto finished smiling making Misawa, and the kid he now knew as Shou turn to him surprise while an announcers voice called out over the PA system "Number 110 Uzumaki Naruto-kun"

"All right, it's my turn" Naruto said and started off down towards the duelling arena, "Oi you, what did you mean by I'm the number 2" Misawa asked and Naruto just chuckled slightly, then pointed to himself and said "Because ... I'm number 1" and then continued on to the arena.

* * *

Dueling arena

* * *

Naruto with his duel disk on was in the dueling arena looking all around him when Chronos voice broke him out of revere when he said "Bonjour" in a long drawn out manner, Naruto then turned and faced him "Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said lazily and he then waved causing Chronos to gain a tick mark on his eye.

"Senor Uzumaki ... I am Chronos de Mediz, the most skilled professor in Duel academy" Chronos announced with pride, "Whoa" Naruto gasped while inwardly smiling and thinking _'This should be a good chance to see how far I've come' _but outwardly he said "What an honour to be tested by the most skilled, I wonder if I can win" he finished chuckling and scratching his head sheepishly.

Professor Chronos just sweat-dropped and wondered '_wasn't he listening to me' _as Chronos expected him to be scared, because he was facing such a strong opponent.

* * *

Jun and the other two(Dont know their names)

There was a group of three obelisks talking amongst themselves surprised that professor Chronos himself was taking this persons test, "Professor Chronos has gone himself?" the one on the right said in a tone of surprise. Then the one on the left asked "Is that Naruto kid really that big of a deal?" while the one in the middle kept his thoughts to himself but was slightly wide eyed.

* * *

Duel arena

* * *

"Duel coat on" Chronos practically sang and that activated his duel coat Naruto just stared at the odd coat for minute before shaking himself from his stupor and replying "Alright, let's do this"."Duel" they said simultaneously.

Chronos LP: 4000

Naruto LP: 4000

"I'll start off" Naruto said drawing from his deck, then he took a minute to look over his hand and smiled, nodding to himself he announced his move "Alright; I play **Chuunin Ninja** in defence mode"

* * *

**Chuunin Ninja  
**ATK/1600, DEF/1600  
LVL/ 4 stars  
Type: Shinobi  
Description: A Regular Chuunin level Shinobi

* * *

A generic looking shinobi appeared on the field who was wearing a Chuunin vest, he had his arms crossed in front of him defensively. "And then I'll place one card face down and I'll end my turn"

* * *

Chronos LP: 4000

Naruto LP: 4000, Field: 1 Monster (**Chuunin Ninja**/ Defence mode), 1 Facedown

* * *

"My turn" Chronos said as he drew a card, he looked at his hand while thinking _'Hmm weak cards ... he's small town'. _"I'll show you how large the world is, from my hand I play the spell card Confiscation" Chronos said showing the card "By paying 1000 life points I can look at my opponents hand and choose one card to go to the graveyard"

Holograms of Naruto's cards appeared in front of Chronos, "Hmhm As I thought a deck deserving of a slacker like you".

At this Naruto growled slightly, though no one was close enough to hear it, while thinking _'no one insults my deck'. _Chronos continued with his move "I send Monster Reborn to the graveyard" the holograms disappeared and Naruto put the card into the graveyard, "Also I place two cards facedown, and I play the spell card Heavy Storm from my hand, which destroys all spell and trap cards currently on the field.

Then a large gust of wind blew through the arena destroying Naruto's facedown and also the two Chronos had just played. "But Professor ... why destroy your own cards?" Naruto asked curiously. "Because this is what I planned, because my two trap cards were destroyed I can special summon two wicked tokens" Chronos said.

* * *

Sho and Misawa

"I have no idea what's going on ..." Sho stated and then Misawa decided to explain it to him, "Wicked statue is a trap that when sent to the graveyard, can be re-summoned as a wicked token, Chronos destroyed those traps on purpose" Misawa explained as Sho took on a look of understanding.

* * *

Asuka and Ryo

Two more obelisks, who were at the top of the stands, looked on, the girl (It's Asuka just look for a picture on Google to see what she looks like) spoke saying "I feel sorry for that kid, Chronos is going to win" but then she turned to the person beside her in surprise when he said (Ryo Marufuji look at Google for a pic) "Perhaps that number 110, doesn't know about Chronos's decks legendary rare card"

* * *

Back to the duel

* * *

"I still have to continue my turn" Chronos said happily but was interrupted from saying more as Naruto chuckled and said "Interesting, what will you show me this time Professor?" with a fox-like grin on his face.

Chronos now a bit angry at how he was interrupted continued his turn in a more subdued manner, "Next I will sacrifice my two wicked tokens, and summon the **Ancient Gear Golem**" this caused many of the students to gasp and look on with surprise.

* * *

Asuka and Ryo

"This is ... the legendary rare card!" Asuka exclaimed in surprise, while Ryo was surprised but stayed silent.

* * *

**Ancient Gear Golem** was summoned to the field and its massive form drawing everyone's attention, "Awesome, it's just like I heard from the rumours" Naruto said happily, glad to be facing such a strong monster.

Chronos laughed a bit at Naruto's happy attitude and then said "Here I go, Mechanized Melee" and the giant monster pulled back its fist and punched Naruto's **Chuunin** **Ninja** and it shattered as the punch connected and **Chuunin** **Ninja** was destroyed.

"This is bad" Misawa said as he looked at how the duel was going "This monster's effect is that if it attacks a defending monster with lower defence points, the difference is dealt as damage to the opponents life points and as Sho listened he began to get more worried for Naruto.

The Golem punched at Naruto this time dealing 1400 points of damage and causing him to wince, as Chronos laughed saying "This battle is going along quickly!"

But Naruto simply chuckled starting softly but it got progressively louder, making different people in the crowd look at him strangely, and when he was done he just smirked at Chronos, the fact that Naruto still seemed so confident was making Chronos annoyed as he thought

_'you don't belong in Duel Academy slacker'._

_

* * *

_

Chronos's LP: 3000, Field: 1 Monster (**Ancient Gear Golem** ATK/3000, DEF/ 3000) 0 Facedown's

Naruto's LP: 2600, Field: 0 Monsters, 0 Facedown's

* * *

Naruto though just continued to smirk at Chronos while thinking _'I guess I'll have to get a bit serious'. _"My turn" Naruto announced as he drew, and he then smiled at the card he had just drawn, it brought back a lot of memories, he then turned back to Chronos and started his move, "First I'll summon **Naruto Uzumaki** to the field in attack mode!" and then what looked to be a younger version of Naruto appeared on the field in an orange jumpsuit (Naruto Pre-Shippuden)

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki  
**ATK/1600, DEF/1700  
LVL/4 stars  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Fire/Wind

Description: Naruto from his days as a Konoha Gennin, on a team with Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno and their Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake, together they made up team seven.

Effect: If there are any **Naruto Kage Bushin's** on the field and this monster is attacked it can switch places with a **Naruto Kage Bushin.**

**

* * *

**

When **Naruto**(When referring to the monster card **Naruto** the name will be in bold but for the Naruto that's dueling it will be normal) appeared on the field the crowd of students and examinees broke into hushed conversations about Naruto and wondering who exactly he was to have a card of himself, but they were all quieted when Naruto continued on with his move.

"Next I activate the spell card Kage Bushin from my hand, which allows me, when **Naruto Uzumaki** is on the field, to summon up to 4 **Naruto Kage Bushin **at the price of 100 Life Points per Kage Bushin, so I sacrifice 300 Life Points to summon 3 **Naruto** **Kage Bushin **to the field" and when Naruto finished speaking three identical copies of **Naruto Uzumaki **appeared on the field in attack mode.

* * *

**Naruto Kage Bushin  
**ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
LVL/3 stars  
Type: Shinobi/Clone  
Attribute: Shadow

Description: A shadow clone of **Naruto Uzumaki **but it is unstable and dispels after one hit

Effect: When this monster is destroyed no damage is dealt to the players Life Points, but this monster can be destroyed by any attacking monster no matter the difference in ATK or DEF points.

* * *

"And to finish off I'll place one card facedown" Naruto said finishing off his turn.

* * *

Chronos's LP: 3000, Field: 1 Monster (**Ancient Gear Golem**, ATK/3000, DEF/3000) 0 Facedown's

Naruto's LP: 2300, Field: 4 Monsters (**Naruto Uzumaki, **ATK/1600, DEF/1700, 3 **Naruto Kage Bushin,** ATK/1000, DEF/1000), 1 Facedown

* * *

Chronos laughed as Naruto finished his turn and said "Not a bad move but none of your monsters can stand up to my **Ancient Gear Golem**,there all just weak monsters, it's my turn" and here Chronos drew and without even looking at the card he drew he continued on "**Ancient Gear Golem**!, Attack **Naruto Uzumaki**, Mechanized Melee" and as before the Golem punched at **Naruto, **but as the attack was about to hit there was a poof of smoke as a **Naruto Kage Bushin** appeared in front of **Naruto **taking the attack and dispersing in another poof of smoke.

But Naruto's Life Points stayed the same prompting Chronos to say "Check your gear your Life Points haven't changed". "My Gears fine" Naruto replied "The reason my Life Points haven't changed is because when **Naruto **is attacked and there is a **Naruto Kage Bushin **on the field **Naruto **can switch places with a Kage Bushin and avoid the attack, and when a **Naruto Kage Bushin **is destroyed I take no damage, but because of that they can be destroyed by any attacking monster no matter what their attack points are" Naruto explained to Chronos and the rest of the crowd.

* * *

Asuka and Ryo

Asuka and most of the crowd were once again surprised but this time it was because Chronos didn't know the effects of the cards Naruto played, Asuka spoke her surprise out loud saying "Chronos didn't know about those cards ...", but then Ryo spoke up saying no one could be expected to know the effects of every card.

* * *

Chronos's LP: 3000, Field: 1 Monster (**Ancient Gear Golem**, ATK/3000, DEF/3000) 0 Facedown's

Naruto's LP: 2300, Field: 3 Monster's (**Naruto Uzumaki**, ATK/1600, DEF/1700, 2** Naruto Kage Bushin**, ATK/1000, DEF/1000) 1 Facedown

* * *

"My turn" Naruto said drawing a card and then as he looked at his hand, he smirked saying "And the final turn of this duel" again surprising the crowd as he was saying that he had a way to beat Chronos's **Ancient Gear Golem.**

"To start off I'm going to sacrifice my two **Naruto Kage Bushin** to summon **Sharingan no Kakashi**" and then the two Kage Bushin disappeared and in a swirl of wind and leaves Kakashi, looking exactly like he did in Naruto's Gennin days appeared on the field Icha Icha and all, standing in a lazy position reading his book.

* * *

**Sharingan no Kakashi  
**ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
LVL/8 stars  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Fire/Lightning

Description: A Konoha Jounin, and Jounin sensei to Team seven consisting of, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno and himself, Former ANBU Captain.

Effect: Once every two turns this Monster can Copy the ATK points of one other monster on the field for one attack.

* * *

"The situation still hasn't changed, although you're monster is powerful it still can't beat my** Ancient Gear Golem**" Chronos said gloatingly, but was cut off from gloating anymore when Naruto spoke up.

"I guess I'll have to teach you something Professor, that being, that a ninja always has a trick up his sleeve or in Kakashi's case under his hitai" Naruto said confusing many people in the crowd "I activate **Kakashi's** special effect, which allows him to copy the ATK points of one monster on the field for one attack, and I'm going to choose your **Ancient Gear Golem**, Do it Kakashi!"

And with that **Kakashi** snapped the book shut and put it away in one of his pouches, and he then lifted up his hitai revealing a red eye with a black pupil, with three tomoe's spinning around the pupil, the tomoe's spun faster beginning to blur together as he looked up and down the **Ancient Gear Golem**, then his attack points went up to 3000.

This caused many of the audience to gasp and Chronos to sweat a little as Naruto now had a monster that could match his golem. "Now go **Kakashi** attack his **Ancient Gear Golem" **Naruto shouted out.

While Chronos was worried at first after a few moments he had calmed down he just said "Hmph it's not like it makes much difference our monsters are at equal strength there just going to destroy each other" and these thoughts were mirrored by most of the crowd except for a few who either knew better or saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"I told you already Professor, a ninja always has a trick up his sleeve" Naruto said causing most to wonder what he was on about "I activate my facedown card Restriction Seal, whenever my monster is attacked, or attacking, a monster with the same number of ATK points this card allows me to cut my opponents monster's ATK points down by half" Naruto said grinning his fox-like grin.

A large seal appeared on the **Ancient Gear Golem's** chest and it then began to rust at the joints and it's movements got much slower, it then punched at **Kakashi** but the punch was really slow, **Kakashi **charged out to meet the now weakened Gear Golem's attack and jumped over the fist and began running up its arm at Jounin speed so most people only saw a blur.

When **Kakashi** reached the shoulder Naruto shouted out "Now, Kakashi use Raikiri" and Kakashi did a few handsigns and grabbed his wrist as, lightning began to cover it, the sound coming from the attack being heard by everyone in the crowd, when finished charging **Kakashi **ran forward and stabbed his lightning covered fist into the head of the **Ancient Gear Golem **Causing the head to explode, then Kakashi jumped off the now collapsing Golem and landed beside Naruto.

The **Ancient Gear Golem** then collapsed on top of Chronos doing 1500 points of damage to his Life Points, and the crowd was stunned that Naruto had managed to defeat Chronos's legendary rare card.

"And don't forget, I still have one attack left" Naruto stated to the man trapped under the rubble that was once his monster, while he gestured to **Naruto**. "Now **Naruto**, Attack Chronos directly and finish this Duel" And with that **Naruto **walked over to the downed Chronos, bent down and punched him with his hand ghosting through Chronos's head and taking away the last of his Life Points.

* * *

Chronos's LP: 0

Naruto's LP: 2300

Winner Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

"And I win ... it was a fun duel Professor we should duel again sometime" Naruto said to the now slightly dishevelled Chronos who was still lying on the floor, and mumbling to himself "How ... How did I lose to that slacker"

* * *

Jun and the other two

The crowd was in stunned silence most being unable to comprehend what had just happened, the three obelisks from before (Jun Manjoume and the two he's usually with) stared wide eyed at the scene mouths gaping open in shock while Jun said "I can't believe it ... Professor Chronos was beaten by an examinee!".

* * *

Asuka and Ryo

Asuka was smiling at how the match turned out and said "That kid is somehow interesting isn't he?" she asked Ryo who didn't answer and just walked off, leaving Asuka to her thoughts _'Naruto Uzumaki, huh I'll have to keep an eye on you' _she thought as she looked back to Naruto in the arena.

* * *

Sho and Misawa

"Way to go Naruto!" Sho shouted, loudly cheering his win, while Misawa kept his thoughts to himself but there was a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto

And through this Naruto celebrated in true Naruto fashion, jumping all over the place screaming like an idiot.

* * *

And far away Pegasus hung up his phone, as he had someone there watching and telling him how Naruto was doing in the exam, Pegasus just chuckled and thought _'I wonder If Duel academy is ready for Naruto Uzumaki ..._' and then he burst out laughing while thinking _' Not a chance in hell'._

* * *

AN/ I know that because of all the line breaks this is a bit confusing and i'm sorry about that i wont do it this way next time


End file.
